


The Girl Next Door

by Posiealltheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Success, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kara Is A Vampire, Lena Is Miserable, Neighbours, Protective Kara Danvers, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiealltheway/pseuds/Posiealltheway
Summary: AU: Kara is a vampire, Lena is not yet the confident billionaire that owns L Corp that she is destined to be but in this moment, they are neighbors. Kara helps Lena build up her confidence again when they became friends.If you're into slowburns, this is the perfect fic for you because it's going to be so damn slow, Korean dramas will be shaking.





	1. Get Out

Kara Danvers moved into the apartment building a month ago and she has been loving it since. The walls are thicker, the space is simply cosy, and the neighbours seems to keep to themselves majority of the time, so it really helps with the constant temptation to feed. She can’t smell the humans’ blood next door when they accidentally cut themselves if she has 5 mango home diffusers set strategically around the room.

The apartment on the left tends to be get quite loud on some days as the screaming would not stop for hours on end. With her heightened hearing ability, it would be impossible to stay inside so she hangs out on the other side of the hall, in the corner where there are electric plugs, chairs and coffee table, just perfect enough for a little work office. She sometimes stays out in the hallway with the music completely off to find out what the yelling is all about. From what she heard, it seems that the husband was constantly verbally abusing his wife, her name was either Lena or Linda. She doesn’t even know the girl, she wasn’t sure if it’s anyone’s business to interrupt or even intervene but every time the yelling starts, it boils her cold blood to the core. When she hears the woman cries, she wants to drain the life, out of him, literally.

The afternoon was rainy, too rainy to be exact, her day was not precisely good? It was horrible. Her dog adoption papers got rejected, her boss would not stop nagging on about the important article about an animal attack, she dropped her only vanilla glazed donut and the gloomy weather dragged her down even further, affecting her mood more than it should. Damn these heightened vampire senses and emotions. She pulled herself out of the elevator, towards her apartment door, lazily stabbing the key into the slot with her eyes closed and hoped for the best. Just as the door opens, the yelling can be heard loud and clear once again for the second time today.

“LENA YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL DINNER?”

“It’s just the usual steak that I make, what’s wrong with it?”

The woman’s voice is shaky but with a little of confidence in it.

“IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!”

*Clashes*

Sniffles can be heard right after what assumed to be a plate smashing to the ground. The woman tried to hold in her tears as she cried into her hands. This was it, the last straw. All Kara wanted was to lay on the couch for a bit and listen to calm music with a light blood snack, but the guy next door must rudely interrupt, she could not help herself but to speed to their door and loudly knocked on it.

“Yes?”

The woman opened the door with a dammed face and 2 wet sleeves, her voice shaking, trying very hard to make it stable again.

“Are you okay? Where is that…”

“WHAT IS IT NOW”

The husband interrupted again, coming up behind the woman with a tight fist and red face indicating his clear anger and irritation.

“Would you mind keeping it down and I know this is none of my business and I have stayed out of this long enough, but I am staying right next door and I just cannot stand by and do nothing anymore, please do not talk to your wife like that, or any human for that matter”

“Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and telling me how to run my family”

He pushed through and closed the door harshly. The crying seemed to only amplify, and Kara could not hold it in any longer, she knocked on the door again and this time he opened the door while the woman was on the floor, trying to clean the broken pieces of the ceramic dinner plate.

“Come out here and let me have a word with you, you piece of shit”

The sentence must have brought the husband aback as he stood with wide eyes, could not believe that it just came out of this sweet looking, petit, glasses wearing blond in front of him. He smiled cheekily as he stepped out and closing the door behind him, getting closer and closer, right into Kara’s personal space.

“Oh, do you want some of this too?”

Before he could lay his hand on her shoulder, she grabbed him by his throat and smashed the man right into the wall. The loud thud got the wife’s attention, she was scared for the other woman’s safety, she rushed out to witness the situation. Both hands over her mouth and gasped as she saw her husband, feet off the ground and up against the wall.

“What is going on?”

“I can’t let him treat you like this anymore”  

She turned back to face him, her first tightened, ready to strike.

“Run, do not return and do not touch her again or I will tear you apart”   

“Let go of me you crazy bitch! I’m not going anywhere!”  

Tears started to form in his eyes as he struggled to fight out of her tightening grip on his throat. He gasped for air as his throat was getting closer and closer to being crushed, luckily, Lena begged the blond to stop and let him go.

“Go. Now.”

She rumbled, as a result, he hurried off like a dog and ran down the stairs instead of the elevator to get away as fast as possible. Kara realised that she just broke up a relationship and just threatened someone’s husband to never return to them again. She shook her head in disbelief as she just let her heightened emotions ruined another person’s life.

“I am so so sorry, that was not my place, oh my god I just ruined your marriage, I am so sorry Lena”

“It’s okay, really, it was already fucked anyways”

Lena gave her a weak smile and retreated right back into her apartment. Before she closes the door, she looked back and thanked Kara.  

Kara walked back to her apartment, confused. So, did she do the right thing or not? She returned to her spot on the couch and tried to sleep it off, but her mind just ran right back to the woman next door. What if she’s lonely? What have I done? Why did I do that, that was none of my business? Should I go check on her? What is she doing? She sped out of the building with marvellous speed and returned with takeaway Chinese in hands, using her head to knock on the other woman’s door.

“Hey, just came to check up on ya and I brought dinner, is that okay? I just want to say sorry about what happened, I just could not help it, I am so sorry, I, a bloody idiot, I can go talk to him and even beg for him to come back if you want I am so…”

She stopped herself when she realised the woman has been staring at her with soft eyes as she rambled on. She swallowed and smiled back, not daring to take another step inside. Well, physically, she couldn’t so she stood just outside as the woman started to walk back into her apartment waiting for Kara to follow.

“What are you standing there for? Are you coming in?”

“Well, are you going to invite me in? I, hm, am all about permissions”

“Yeah come in, what’s your name again?”

“Kara Danvers and you are Lena….”

“Luthor”

“Oh, Lena Luthor, wait, Luthor? Like Lex Luthor’s sister? The Lex Luthor? Oh my god, you’re Lena Luthor”

“Yeah, I kinda am, I mean I was adopted and all but yeah I’m a Luthor, tada”

“Sorry to ask and I know this is none of my business again, but doesn’t your family own a multibillion dollar company? Why are you living here? In an apartment like this? What are you doing with a guy like that?”

“Maybe another time, can we eat, I’m starving”

“Oh, another time? Oh yeah sure”

After dinner, Lena suggested that Kara should stay over for a movie as the night could become lonely when the asshole is gone for good. She happily accepted the invitation and they silently watched a classic Disney animation to brighten the spirit, Aladdin.

“Hey Kara, thank you so much for doing that, that was very brave of you. Thank you so much for getting rid of him for me, I literally don’t know how to thank you”

“Hey, it’s okay, assholes like that don’t deserve anything good in life, I am so sorry I haven’t stepped in earlier, I just didn’t think it’s my place”

“No, I understand, thank you so much for all this but you don’t have to stay because you feel sorry for me, I can handle myself”

“Oh no, I’m staying cause I’m lonely and need a friend, do you know anyone you would recommend?”

“Hm, let me think, I might be free for a friend right now yeah”

“Awesome! Sounds good to me. What a bloody shitty day but at least I got a friend out of it!”


	2. Bond

"Hey Lena! What’s up?”

Lena has no idea how Kara manages to hear her approaching and instantly open the door just when she’s about to knock on it every single time. She was convinced that Kara is a snob with security systems like an outside camera. It reminded her of her precious rich childhood. The Luthor’s mansion was as big as the whole apartment building and the yard could go for miles. The mansion would be secured with cameras and a security team on site.  

“Oh hey, just passing by and wondering if you were home that’s all”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t feel very well today so thought might take a day off to myself ya know, Catco can do a day without me”

She instantly felt sick after consuming some blood with milk as a thick shake, it surely wasn’t the lactose, but it was probably the taste that made her want to vomit the whole meal out.

“I’m bothering you on your day off aren’t I, sorry I will go away now, sorry”

“Lena, no, no, don’t be silly, if you’re not busy and want company, more than welcome to come over, I got food, snacks, beer, whiskey, board games, wii, you name it”

“But…. Aren’t you feeling unwell? You don’t have to do this, I’ll just be in my apartment, thank you though”

“Oh, nah don’t worry about that, I’m feeling better already”  

Kara insisted as she heard the woman shed some tears and sobbed a little last night. She hasn’t talk much to the woman since the incident, just light interactions here and there, but she feels absolutely drawn to her. No, it’s not the sympathy, but possibly be something else in the piercing green eyes that always stare back at her, she just doesn’t know what yet.

 “Well, hm, I brought burgers from the place next door, would you want to have lunch?”

“Yeah of course! I’m actually starving, please come in”

Right on time, her stomach rumbled like an animal, so she laughed shyly and shook her head.

“You don’t say”

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten much and if you didn’t show up, I would’ve starved to death, you’re my saviour”

“If I knew you were this dramatic, I would’ve made friends with you ages ago, oh we’re going to get along just fine. So, what’s your plan for today?”

“Just going to finish writing my animal attack article, oh yeah, I work at Catco, then probably going to have sister night”

“You have a sister? I have a brother, but well I was adopted but still”

“No! Get out! Oh my god same, I was adopted aswell!”

They loudly hi fived and questions just kept coming left and right. The two girls found a lot out about one another in the 2 hours spent quizzing each other about their lives to spot out more similarities. Their older siblings are both scientists, they love Disney animations, could have donuts for 3 meals of the day and would absolutely give anything to see Britney Spears live.  

“I love mangos as well by the way, sorry, I noticed your multiple diffusers and they’re all mangos”

“Yeah I just have a thing sorry if it’s too much”

“Oh no no, I think I might need to get one for my place”

“Yeah take one of mine I got about 5 and another 6 for back up so just grab one for yourself”

“Hm, wow, I, thank you”

The genuine hospitality surprised Lena as no one in her life has ever been this happy to have her around. Her adoptive mother, Lillian, could not wait to get rid of her the second that her father died. Her ex-husband, Edge, is an abuser that basically tortured her out of spike. She was forced to marry him to envy a deal made by her mother. She has not heard much from her brother, Lex, they used to be so close, but he is the CEO of the family’s company, so the man’s schedule is not something to mess with. He went into deep research about some kind of exotic animal, so deep that he isolated himself and no one has really heard from him since.

“Well, make yourself at home, I’ll be back I just need a go to the toilet”

“I’ll clean the dishes out and meet you by the couch”

The noise of a plate smashing got Kara stumbling out of the toilet and she hurried to see what has happened.

“Hey what happened are you okay?”

Luckily, Lena was too focused on the broken pieces to notice the inhuman speed Kara was using to get to her. Lena was shaking, it triggered the event happened just weeks ago when Edge spat on her food and smashed the dinner plate. She didn’t even notice Kara’s presence until her shoulders were shaken by the woman.

“Lena, hey, it’s okay, are you okay?”

“Oh my god Kara I am so sorry, I’m so clumsy, let me clean that up for you”

“No no it’s okay really, I break stuff all the time, I even trip on air once, I’m used to it”

Lena kneeled and started to pick up the pieces anyways, piece by piece, it has probably become a habit as she used to do it often when she lived with Edge.

“Ouch, wow of course I would cut myself on picking these up, never gets old”

“Oh, hey be careful there”

Kara made the mistake of bending over to her level to have a closer look at the cut. Her head fizzed, and her eyes started to change colour. She quickly closed her eyes and did deep breaths to maintain her cool. She can smell it, very clearly, it’s here, fresh human blood, raw from the body.

“Lena, you need to leave now, now, NOW”

“Kara, what’s the matter, I’m so sorry, what’s going on”

Before she knows it, Kara pushed her out of the door and shut it quickly. After stepping around in front of Kara’s door for 5 minutes, she headed back into her apartment and slid down the door to process what just happened. Ignoring the cut, she cried until she drifted off as sleep won over.

Kara slapped herself out of her crave, grabbing the edge of the table top with full force, crushing the it in the process. Her head started to clear out and her nose now filled with mango infusion. 2 full sharp teeth started to move back up, disappearing from site.

“Bloody great, now I have to come up with an excuse for that, what have you done Kara”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of excuse will she use?


	3. 3 Years Later

And that was how they met. It was also the first time a bloody incident happened between the two best friends. Kara was quite proud of herself for keeping such a secret for 3 years from her closest friend but also guilty for hiding herself from her. What if she gets freaked out and doesn’t want to be friends anymore? What if she wants to kill Kara when she finds out that her best friend basically feeds on human blood sometimes? What if she gets disgusted and look at Kara differently? Kara never build up the right amount of courage to tell her. She could not bare herself to. It was, however, a relief when she found out that Lena was very supportive of her coming out as bisexual, Lena, herself is also bi.

“Hey darling, can you please pass me the mic?”

The two head out to karaoke for Kara’s sister’s birthday, Alex, Alex Danvers. The name and personality had grown on her over the years and she got along with the sibling extremely well. Especially when they geek out over science together.

“Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new”

The two sang their favourite song as the sister admired from her seat, she had taken more than enough shots to take an 8 feet alien down but to her, it was just a dizzy feeling, on the edge of drunk. Kara’s soft voice made her fade fast, like sleep was on the heavier side of the seesaw and she was about to drift off. Everything started to blur away and fade out when the girls ended the last note of Sam Smith’s ‘Leave Your Lover’. Normally, she would not get this drunk in public, she would never let people see her like this but the breakup had ruined her. Maggie was the love of her life and now she’s just another memory that Alex tries to forget. 

The girls somehow got home okay, maybe because Kara was just tipsy because that amount of alcohol could not get her anywhere near drunk. Yes, vampires can get drunk but they sober up quite fast with no hangovers and Kara believed that’s the only perk. Kara easily carried the 2 girls to her apartment, well their apartment, as Lena started to share the place about a year ago. Just as Kara tucked the two in safely, a knock on the door sounded through the hall of the apartment. 

“Hm can I help you? Are you lost? It’s 4 in the morning” 

The tall older woman looked back with wide eyes. She looked like she has been wandering in front of her door for a good period of time. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Lena Luthor, I believe she lives here”

“Er, who’s asking”

“It doesn't matter. Can you just please let her know I stopped by and tell her to contact me on this number. Thanks”

The woman sped away to the stairs, trying to exit the building as fast as possible, before Kara could ask any more question. 

She left the business card on the table without even giving it another look. Exhaustion took over and she was too tired to care so she went straight to bed and planned on dealing with it in the morning when everyone has a better headspace and awake. 

 

“MORNING EVERYONE”

Kara yelled at the top of her lung, knowing full well that it would annoy anyone with a bad hangover which in this very case was Alex and Lena. 

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh you exist too loud”

Alex whined loudly and tried to pull herself up. She woke up the sleeping beauty that slept at her feet when she stumbled to the floor from the bed. 

“Fuck, I need to go back to sleep” 

“No, you don’t, come on, let me make you a hangover cure” 

“No Kara! Not the 6 raw eggs in a cup again! Please!” 

The threat definitely worked because it got Alex off the floor and she seemed more stable now. 

“Guys, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me head shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” 

“Lena, get up or I swear I’ll do it” 

“Hmmmmmmm no do no no” 

She mumbled softly as she drifted back to sleep but a sudden wetness on her forehead got her sitting up straight and immediately ran into the bathroom to wash her face. Kara knew she’s terrified of getting pimples on her face so she licked her forehead, forcing her to get her ass out of bed. 

“KARA!” 

“Yeah, Kara, not fair, just cause you’re a v…” 

Alex cut herself off short as she realised the word that was about to come out of her mouth. Kara wide eyes burning into her skull so she stuttered and coughed, trying to hide the sudden change of words. 

“V.. Very good drinker, you don’t get drunk easy, anyways I need to use the bathroom, move” 

Kara sighed in relief as she turned to exit the room before Lena gets anymore suspicious. 

“Come out here you two, I got breakfast and Lena, someone came by last night looking for you and she gave me her number, she said to get you to call her, it seems important” 

Lena walked out of the bedroom, just woken up, looking like she’s ready to go out. Kara has always found that impressive or attractive? Maybe both? 

“Oh my fucking god, no way” 

“What what what is it”

“It’s my adoptive mother! She wants me to contact her but why?! She has never wanted to speak to me since she sold me out to Edge and basically kicked me out of the house. What the hell is going on”

“Why don’t you give her a call Lena, I’m here when you need me okay?” 

“Thank you darling” 

After dialing the number for Lena, she dragged Alex out to the kitchen and forced her to sober up right then and there while leaving Lena in the room to talk in private. 

“Lena, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

Kara asked immediately when Lena walked out of the room looking like she has seen a ghost. 

“I, hm, I need to sit down” 

Kara sat her down to the couch where Alex was sitting and she stayed silent, leaving the space for Lena to start.

“My adoptive mother wants me to take over Luthor Corp. What the heck is going on, is this a sick joke” 

“Oh! All of the sudden?! Did she say why?” 

“She said Lex just got arrested and I need to take over or the company will be taken over by…” 

“By who Lena”   
“Lena?” 

Barely a whisper, she breathed it out. 

“Edge Morgan” 


	4. The Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay guys, I just went on a pause cause I didn't think anyone was really interested in the story but now I have my mojo back and here is a light bridge chapter

“Hey my CEO”

“Hey, you, and don’t call me that, I’m not even sure if I should accept this weird as offer. Out of nowhere, my mother, who hates my guts decide to turn over a multi-million-dollar company? To me? The ‘you’ll never be as good as Lex’ daughter?” 

“We will figure it out, I promise” 

“Thank you, come here, you’re the only good thing in my life”

Kara leaned into the embrace but still kept her body on her side of the couch. Kara just got home from work and she wanted to lay down and close her eyes for a bit. 

“Yeah and when you become the big CEO of LexCorp don’t forget about me” 

Kara suddenly turned red as she rethink her words, that sounded like flirting? Or was it just extremely friendly trash talk? She doesn’t know where the line is when it comes to Lena. She just really loves her best friend. Lena sensed the tiredness in Kara’s voice so she laid her down on her lap and it seemed like they could read each other’s minds, Kara followed her lead and placed her head on Lena’s thigh. Kara drifted off to sleep to Lena’s fingers moving softly against her scalp and Disney’s Hercules quietly playing in the background. 

  
  
  


“Crap, what time is it?” 

“Time for me to become the new CEO of LexCorp” 

“Oh Lena! We have to go celebrate! And also because it’s dinner time and I’m Super hungry” 

“Yeah I know, you’ve been mumbling dumplings for the pass 30 minutes and something about bub? Blud? Blo? I didn’t catch it” 

“Oh you know me, how I get when I’m hungry, I just mumble nonsense” 

Kara rubbed the back of her head and laughed to herself but also for Lena to wash away the subject, hoping she would not dig any deeper, asking what she was craving. Blood? Nah couldn’t be, she’s a normal human being like everyone else right? 

“Yeah, fortunately, I know you really well” 

“Yeah bet”    


Time suddenly froze. Is this a supernatural trick? Who is putting a spell on them? Or just as corny as it sounds, did Kara get stuck catching a glance at Lena’s eyes. The blue perfectly mixed with green, expressed vibrantly through Lena’s eyes bringing such power yet warmth to her presence. Kara’s focus followed Lena’s movement, her head turning to the side with a questioning look on her face, her arm stretching out reaching Kara’s shoulders. 

“Kara? Where did you go? Are you alright?” 

Shaking her out of the spell, she quickly recovered. 

“Oh sorry just bit dazed from the nap that’s all” 

She quickly looked away from the intriguing beauty and only now that she realised how close they were sitting, the distance between them came to little to none. Did her body just automatically move towards Lena like a magnet while she was entranced? Kara eyes widened when Lena wrapped her hands around her head. She started to shake gently, in attempt to wake Kara up, ready for dinner but the touch just made her more light headed. 

“Stop stop” 

Lena finally did when Kara hands came up and grabbed her by the wrists. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Kara paused, mouth opened and ready to speak but words would not flow out so they stayed in the position and stared at one another. Lena waiting on an answer while Kara stared at her, once again distracted by not only the beauty but the distance between them. Did Lena just glance at her lips? Kara thought to herself loudly which also made her eyes wandered down Lena’s lips. 

*Ding Dong*

The apartment’s door bell rang, alerting the arrival of food delivery. Kara jumped to her feet and sped to the door as humanly as possible. Why did she try to get out of the couch so quickly? To get the food because she’s hungry or to get away from Lena before she does something she might regret for the rest of her life. Happily taking the food in and present it to Lena, here’s to the best interruption ever. 

“So what made you finally decide on the job?” 

“Well my mother came an hour ago to drop off some documents and we had a little chat. For the first time in my life, I agreed with her, I should take over LexCorp and push it for a force for good. Have you seen what my brother had done with the technologies they’ve created? He used them to destroy homes and families for fun, no wonder why they locked him up and that is another reason why the company was passed down to me” 

“Oh I did heard of that on the news when it happened, it was heartbreaking, he killed so many innocent people. Well LexCorp is lucky to have someone like you, it will be turnt around in no time. But first, win back people’s trust” 

“Yeah, wanna help me come up with a campaign aka plan for an epic comeback?” 

“Oh are you seriously asking me Ms Luthor?” 

Pretended to act surprise and honoured, she placed her palm on her chest as dramatic effect.    
  
“Yes Ms Danvers, unless, you’re too busy babysitting that hopeless roommate of yours” 

“Don’t talk shit about my roommate and you'll have yourself a deal Ms Luthor, it’s a pleasure working with you” 

 

 

The plan was set, with Kara being the project manager, Lena could have her by her side majority of the time in this significant transition for moral support. Lena found herself shining brighter when Kara's around, she fed off Kara's radiant energy and she could never get enough of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter: A year later... Lena had successfully taken over the company, the company thrived more than ever. Kara developed a new skill in which she asked Alex (secret vampire hunter) to help her maintain her power. Alex met someone that matches her strength and called her out on her bullshit.


	5. A Year After

A lot has happened after a year, Lena had successfully revived the most powerful company in the city and changed its name to ‘LCorp’ in attempt to let people know the company was under new management. Kara finally found out that her sister worked for a secret organisation that hunts vampires, less specifically, magical beings. DSO, the Department of Supernatural Operations is a secret agency that keeps bad mythical creatures in line. Initially, Alex was recruited because of who Kara truly is but due to her skillset, she became the right hand of the DSO’s head director in her third year of employment. The agency finally decided to also hire Kara to help with some cases, utilising her power for good. Thanks to being a vampire, Kara has been very successfully in her ‘human’ career and became one of the most well known reporter in town. Tracking someone down made easy by her sense of smell, hearing and compelling. Kara swore to herself to never use compulsion only when necessary as she rather people not doing unwanted things against their own will.

The animal attack that took years to fully covered was the work of a new herd of vampire in town but her work of patching up the supernatural area got difficult when they left a trail that could be easily traced back if someone was that determined to find out the real cause of these bite marks. Kara was working closely with the DSO to hunt these vampires down, but it seemed like they have underestimated this group who knew exactly what they were doing.

 

 

 

“Agent Danvers, can you please tell me why your sister needs 3L of water and is pouring some right now onto my floor in room 2.4”

“Oh, hey J’onn, hi, long story short, we just discovered something new. I will write up a report later, promise, now I got to go delivery this jug of water and help her out. Okay bye”

Alex hurried to the room with the 3L of water in hands ready for a test drive, uncovering this new ability that Kara claimed to have. 

“Oh, did you get in trouble? I saw director Henshaw approaching”

“Nah, he’s fine with you being here, messing up the room, it’s okay”

“You know, you get away with a lot more than anyone else in this agency, hm, interesting”

“You know what’s more interesting? How you got this said power like being a vampire isn’t cool enough but now you can move water?! How is it just happening now? You need to show me first. I have so many questions but okay just start from the beginning, please”

“Okay let me prove it first”

Kara began to close her eyes and concentrated on the jug of water in Alex’s hands. After a couple of seconds, the water swirled and slowly popped up from the container and made its way to the cup on the table. Opening her eyes as she sensed the action being done, she clapped to herself and searched for Alex’s reaction. Wide eyes and frozen face, Alex said nothing but quickly snapped out of it as she had seen a lot of magical abilities in the last couple of years working here. Kara sat on the floor and Alex followed, knowing the story would be long.

“Okay so, today was normal you know, went to work, wrote a story on the fundraising thing I told you about by L-Corp and not another animal attack, thankfully. Felt completely normal, I even had 2 packages of blood this morning so it was a pretty good morning. Then I went to interview Lena for the fundraising. Lena is never late you know how she is and especially with me, I just walk right into her office whenever but today, Jess told me to wait outside until ‘an important’ meeting is done and I was like hm….. Okay? But she went over time and I was going to get in so much trouble with Snaper if I come back 30 minutes late so I went in and I saw Lena saying goodbye to the woman and it looked like they were going to kiss if I didn’t interrupt them and that was when it happened, the water from Lena's drinking station shot up and went literally everywhere. I was so shock I thought it came out of nowhere but when I got back to Catco, it happened again when Snaper yelled at me for leaving for so long. Why would my power just magically appeared then? Like it’s been yearsssssssss but only now that I can move water with my mind?” 

“Hm, strange, worry about that later, for now let’s figure out how to control it and see how far you can go with it. Seems like you were triggered by anger or irritation but damn okay Lena has a girlfriend?” 

“I have no idea, I mean, if she did she would of course tell me, I’m her best friend, I’ll talk to her”

“Okay, sorted, let’s go get lunch then” 

The 2 sisters exited the room, just in time to bump into director Henshaw and a new face they have never seen before. 

“Agents, I have received orders from above to pursue a mission in Korea and we’re leaving this afternoon. This is my daughter Lucy L Henshaw and she will be taking over for me while I’m gone. Lucy, this is agent Alex Danvers, my right hand and her sister Kara Danvers, who also sometimes work here. Okay, Lucy, why don’t you have a look around, I’ll head out now.” 

“Nice to meet you agents” 

“Nice meeting you, we’re going to go have lunch, I’ll see you around. Welcome to DSO”    


Lucy and Alex gave each other tight smiles while Kara was radiant with a full genuine smile. 

“Wow, a woman in power, I love this!” 

“Yeah very fun, I don’t know if we’re going to get along, she seems a bit cold” 

“You’re cold!” 

A voice from behind scared the 2 girls and made their heads turned. 

“It’s called being professional Ms Danvers” 

Alex’s face was unreadable, her expression stayed neutral showing no fear. Lucy walked right up to Alex and spoke with little to no expression shown on her resting face. 

“I know you’ve gotten away with a lot of things around here but that won’t happen under my command, are we clear agent?” 

“Yes mam” 

~~~~~~

“Hey, how was your day” 

“Kara, hey, I kinda need to tell you something and maybe ask for some advice aswell” 

“Oh right yeah okay, why don’t you take a shower and then we can talk after? I know you’ll be dead by the end of the day so I made a bath with your favourite bathbomb, it’s ready for you”

“Are you freaking serious? You’re too good to me” 

She kissed Kara on the cheek and left to the bathroom, while Kara stood smiling to herself like an idiot with blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  


 

“The bath was amazing” 

“You’re amazing”

“Okay you need to stop doing that before I fall inlove with you” 

The tired Lena has no filter, absolutely none, which caused something like that to slip out. Kara laughed it off but her cheeks were getting redder and redder by the minute. 

“Well, what did you wanna talk about” 

“You know how I isolated myself and didn’t really put myself out there after Edge? Well… I think I’m ready to go back out there now. I… hm… I have a crush on Imra Lord and I really need your help because I don’t know how to do this, I mean with business I can go on and on and on but I don’t know how to talk to people anymore, it’s been that long” 

Kara’s voice broke, she couldn’t utter words out. Her chest was aching? How is that possible? Vampires can’t feel anything. Why did she feel a sharp pain in her heart? Clearing her throat, she acted surprise and smiled through it. 

“Imra Lord, as in Maxwell Lord’s sister?” 

“Yeah, that Imra, I know, I know, her brother isn’t a very good character but Imra, she’s so kind and smart and passionate” 

“Yeah and she looks like a Greek goddess, sent from above” 

“I know right! That’s why I don’t know how to talk to her, she is legit from another world. Would it be inappropriate if I ask her out for dinner? Maybe I should wait until our joint project is done” 

“Yeah good idea and Lena, you’re more charming than you think so just go for it, be bold, ask her. I mean who wouldn’t wanna go to dinner with THE Lena Luthor and I mean look at that face, how could you even say no to it” 

“Okay, okay, thank you so much for this, I really needed to get that off my chest because wow I like her so much. Okay, I’m going to head to bed, hopefully I’ll see her tomorrow” 

Kara tried so hard to match Lena’s excitement but it died the second Lena was out of sight. She didn’t know why she feel this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Kara finally caught up to the vampires that have been leaving trail of bodies and she finally discovered the real truth about her family while Alex found herself in a near death situation with the now director.


	6. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the late chapter, I been so busy with Uni I kinda put it off so here it is the new chapter with more mysteries to uncover ENJOY

 

The kidnap was well planned, extremely well, enough to bait two of DSO best agents. Alex has been missing for 4 hours and the director has also been gone for 2 hours, along with the team that followed her. So the theory has concluded that the 2 most important people in the DSO have been kidnapped and they demand one person to retrieve them and one person only.

 

Kara Danvers.

 

They did try to include others in their threatening letter but also promptly warned that lives would just be wasted as they were only interested to speaking to ‘Ms Danvers, herself’. Everyone else had held her back, giving her other solutions, trying to not send only Kara in. What if she doesn’t make it? What would happen if Alex comes back but not her sister, what would happen to the ones that sent her out to her death? The other remaining agents were scared out of their minds and worried for the safety of everyone involved.

 

Kara has been trying her best to calm herself down, her mango candles could not help her anymore, she was a mess. Going back through files, trying to find an enemy that she recently made. The report and investigation regarding the ‘animal attack’ has been catching her eyes. She reread the files and realised that it could have been a message. She has been messing with their lives, so they were messing with hers. The group of new vampires that stumbled across town leaving bodies for anyone to find has now officially declared war.

 

Thoughts of them hurting Alex ran through her mind endlessly but she finally snapped when she saw the case’s photos again, the bloody victims were ribbed from limbs to limb while some even got their face torn off. Her head just could not take anymore of it so she did it. She went alone to the address from an anonymous text and brought Alex’s favourite shirt. Leaving a note for Lena to let her know she would be sleeping over at Alex’s tonight. To save energy, she took an Uber as close as she could and ran for the rest of the way.

 

~~~~

 

“Agent Danvers, we’ve been tied together for hours now I think we should at least address the elephant in the room”

 

“No thanks”

 

“Why don’t you like me? The second we met, you think I’m cold and hard to get along with? You don’t even know me”

 

“I don’t want to discuss it”

 

“We could literally die any second now, so you better hurry”

 

“I’m so tired, please don’t make me talk”

 

Exhausted people always reveal the deepest and Lucy used that advantage against the agent.

 

“You’re fired if we don’t talk it out and that is that”

 

“Oh my god fine, if you must know, I was just a bit jealous okay? J’onn is like a father to me and out of nowhere he introduced you. It just reminded me of when I was the only child, I was the star of the family then Kara came along and how could I ever compete with such an extraordinary creature”

 

“He never talks about me because I did not technically existed until a year ago. My identity was wiped off because I was a CIA Spy and I just recently quit. So dad thought I could train for Vice Director of DSO and here I am”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know”

 

“No one knew, we tell people that I went far away to study and dad just totally forgot to mention it”

 

“That’s a smart excuse”

 

“And… okay… I’m sorry for being a hardass, I just didn’t know how to act, I was just so used to wearing a mask you know like I lost myself”

 

“Yeah, I get that, I have been feeling lost my whole life and only just recently that I discovered something so special that it changed my life completely. It’s okay, take your time, you will find yourself again”

 

“Thanks Agent”

 

“Okay we just discussed some of our deepest thoughts so I think it’s appropriate that we can address one another by our first name now, just call me Alex”

 

“Hm... okay, thanks… Alex”

 

The silence set in but this time, it was more comfortable, more tolerable. Alex hoped she could close her eyes for just a couple of moments but a hand from behind grabbed her and yanked her standing up. Everything happened abit too fast for ordinary eyes so all of the sudden, all the both women could see were Kara standing in front of them, ready to attack.

 

“You better get your hands off of them before I rip you apart”

 

She groaned at the 3 infront of her while the other 2 got their hands wrapped around Alex and Lucy’s necks, ready to snap them. Alex shook her head, trying her best to discourage Kara from engaging in any further danger.

 

“So brave for just an amateur young vampire”

 

Kara knew she was exaggerating, they all did but she had to, she had to show them she was not scared. She ran straight into a big trap and this time, her luck won’t be able to save her. One of them appeared behind and kicked her knee, breaking her leg in the process. She screamed in pain as Lucy and Alex watched but she quickly recovered as if nothing happened.

 

“Oh, she’s fast AND heals quickly, who really are you?”

 

His surprised expression gave her the advantage to quickly turn around and snap his neck, killing him instantly, she knew that would not actually kill them but atleast buy her some time to deal with the rest.

 

“Kara, look back!”

 

A rather handsome tall figure took his time to approach her, knowing full well she can’t keep up with him if he started to move like a vampire.

 

“Ms Danvers, let me introduce myself, I’m Jimmy and this is my crew. I know that you’ve been tailing us for the past year and I just want it to stop, it’s not fun anymore, we’re bit bored to be honest”

 

“Then couldn’t you just I don’t know? Ask nicely? Through a text or a letter?”   
  
“I’m a fair man Ms Danvers that’s why I wanted to meet you and if you’re worthy, you may live but if not”

 

“Worthy? What is this? 1900? What are you talking about?”   


“Jeremy here will give you a hand on that, he has special abilities to look through people, search deep in their soul, determining if someone is good or bad”

 

“That sounds ridiculous but if I agreed to do this stupid shit, you would let them go?”

 

“You have my word Ms Danvers”

 

Jimmy tilted his head, signalling Jeremy to approach the girl. Jeremy seemed soft, a kind soul. What was he doing with this bunch of criminal?

 

“May I touch your head?”

 

Kara nodded and kept her eyes on Alex and Lucy, she smiled to them for reassurance. They watched the interaction while being in a choke hold but they were mostly worried about Kara.

 

“Kara? Kara? What’s going on? What are you going to do to her? Kara!”

 

“Kara! I swear If you don't make it out alive, I’ll kill you! What is going on? Let me go! What is he doing to her”

 

The room fell to a complete silence when Jeremy eyes glowed with such intensity. He was reading, feeling and analysing everything that was Kara Danvers. His eyes started to water and hands trembling. 

 

“Hey Jer! What’s going on there” 

 

He couldn’t speak, the cat got his tongue. He gentle released Kara’s head out of his grip and fell to the floow on his knees in complete shock and silence. 

 

“You bitch what have you done to him, that’s it, I’m sick of you filthy people, this ends now” 

 

Jimmy turned to the other two and told them to execute the hostages which immediately caught Kara’s attention. She sped to where Jimmy was standing and held him by the neck, threatening to snap it at any given moment. Jimmy snapped her arm to free himself and was once again impressed at how quickly she recovered. Kara got one eye on Jimmy and one on her sister, who was suffocating. She could hear Alex trying to catch a breath through a crushing throat. Her anger and fear were overwhelming, too overwhelming, it turnt her eyes to purple in which now she was in her true vampire form. Jimmy caught a glimpse of the colour and immediately stopped the scene. 

 

“EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING” 

 

Alex and Lucy were let go from the crushing grips and were trying to recover on the floor while Kara were facing off with Jimmy. 

 

“Ms Danvers, may I ask a quick question to where you are from? Like which family?” 

 

“What game are you playing now?” 

 

“No, no game, I promise to let everyone go if you answer my question” 

 

“I don’t know, I was an orphan, taken in by the Danvers family but maybe Krypto? I think it was written somewhere on the clothes I was in when I was left at their front door, why?” 

 

“Well from what I know, only royalty has purple eyes and specifically the Krypto family” 

 

“Krypto family?” 

 

“It was one of the most powerful family in the vampire universe” 

 

“Where are they now? Why did they leave me with humans?” 

 

“They were actually murdered. Because they were the most powerful, it took 3 witch covens, a hunter family and 2 wolf tribes to tear the family down. Krypto was basically at the top of the food chain so they agreed to peace amongst supernatural creatures but those cowards teamed up and took the entire family down then they betrayed each other and that is the reason why everyone is life enemy” 

 

Kara was speechless, all the information cannot be processed at once so she stared at Jimmy emotionless with tears in her eyes. 

 


	7. Krypto

“So, you’re telling me that I’m the only survivor? How? Why?” 

 

“Well, do you remember Jeremy?” 

 

“No?? I have never seen him before”

 

“Jer, why don’t you come tell your princess what happened” 

 

“M-Ms.. Ms Danvers, I mean Kara of Krypto, I am deeply sorry for being so disrespectful, hi, I’m Jeremy, you probably won’t remember me but I used to serve your family and was kind of your close friend. Your family took me in when my entire family was slaughtered by the hunters. Your brain probably blocked that tragedy out but if you give me the chance, I can give you a glimpse of the memory” 

 

“Hit me up Jeremy” 

 

“Hey! What are you guys doing to her now?” 

 

“It’s okay Alex, I need to do this, I need to know” 

 

Jeremy placed his shaky hands on the sides of her head and both got their eyes shut to concentrate on the missing memory. It happened so fast, he really meant it when he said a glimpse but to the people whom were outside of the trance, it was a solid 30 minutes. Jeremy’s hands slowly separated from her and teardrops followed one after another down her face. 

 

“Zor-El, my last name is Zor-El, mom, dad, oh m-my family, i had a family, a loving one” 

 

She recited everything she saw to Jeremy through the tears. In that moment, everything seemed to be silent, giving Kara her well-deserved moment. Alex gave her a genuine smile and nodded when she looked over for assurance that all this was real. 

 

“Jeremy! I remember you now! We used to be bestest mates” 

 

“Yeah we were K-Miss Kara” 

 

“Please, don’t be so formal, call me Kara. Thank you so much for giving me my memory back” 

 

Even though she only saw Jeremy for a couple of hours, the revived memory made it seem like she knew him all her life so she was comfortable enough to go into a tight embrace with him. 

 

“Guys, I have so many questions, who are the ones that took my family down, did any of the long distance relatives survive aswell? The Jor-El, I think? Who are you guys? What are you doing in my town? I’m a Zor-El… So what exactly does that mean?” 

 

“You know what? We can talk about this over coffee” 

 

“Well, is that it? This kidnap situation just changed into a coffee date, okay cute, Kara? Can you please give me a hand?” 

 

“Oh right sorry, here you go” 

 

Kara sped to her sister and helped her up from the ground then the Director. The usual emotionless Director was in shock, she looked at Kara like she was a ghost but did not say a word to her, she just nodded, acknowledging the help. 

 

“Okay, everything sorted, Jeremy, please help the others clean this mess up, we don’t want to leave traces of shit, Kara, can I speak to you for a minute?” 

 

“Yeah, sure” 

 

“I just want to say sorry for all this and I am more than happy to tell you everything you want to know but in the meantime, please you must not let anyone know that you’re from the Krypto family or you will put yourself and everyone you love in danger. If they find out, they will most definitely come find you and finish the job because they fear that one day you will be on top of the foodchain again” 

 

Kara imitated the motion of zipping her mouth and throwing the keys away. Jimmy watched in admiration, impressed with the fact that she processed tough news as fast as she heals herself and how good she handled it. He adored her already.

 

“Okay Jimmy, you have my number, we’ll keep in touch. Let’s go guys” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Well that was a crazy night, how are you guys feeling?” 

 

“Hm, well, just a couple of hours ago, I was strangled and nearly died but now I’m in my favourite bar with my favourite person and a new friend so I guess I’m doing okay, how are you feeling Lucy?” 

 

“Lucy? First name basis already?” 

 

“Yeah you really get to know someone when you’ve been tied up with them for a couple of days but eh, I’m okay, I don’t know how to feel like I’m impressed but also shock and just all this history and information, how are you even processing it?” 

 

“My brain is still picking at it, bits and pieces but yeah since Jeremy showed me what happened everything just kinda clicked but please only address me as her highness from now on since we know I’m royalty” 

 

That made Lucy giggled while Alex rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of beer. Alex turnt to Lucy with a surprise expression. 

 

“Did you just giggle?” 

 

“Yeah, Kara is funny” 

 

“NO, she is not. Don’t encourage this kind of behaviour” 

 

Kara winked at them which made Lucy giggled again but this time she was just admiring the relationship that they got. 

 

“Alright gang, I gotta run, I miss my roommate and you guys kinda stink. Please for the sake of everyone with a sense of smell, take a long shower” 

 

She gave Alex a quick kiss on the forehead and didn’t forget to also hug Lucy briefly before running home to Lena. 

 

“Gang?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re a team now” 

 

“O-oh, cool” 

 

Lucy had been working in a team environment for a long time but this is the first time she ever felt a true connection with her teammates and maybe could be friends? She wasn’t sure just yet but she has a good feeling about this crew. 

 

“Okay yeah, Kara is right, you are nasty. Let’s go. Come on”

 

“Your place or mine?”

 

“O-oh….. e-er…. I- “

 

“I was just joking Alex. You bagged me so I thought I would get you back. Sorry I took it too far, this is why I don’t usually make jokes, I-“

 

“Lucy, hey, hey, it’s okay, I just didn’t expect it that’s all and sorry, I’m exhausted so my brain took a couple of seconds to process what you said”

 

“Well, let’s hurry cause I can smell you from here meaning the vampires around us must be bloody horrified”

 

~~~

 

Kara arrived home just as Lena walked out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her. It might sound ridiculous but from Kara’s view, she truly believed that the towel hugged Lena’s form and curves perfectly. 

 

“Hey you”

 

“Hey, how was your day”

 

“Yeah just the usual, how was yours? You look tired. I actually came home to these files everywhere on the floor I just tidied up a little cause I know you were investigating something important so didn’t want to move much around, sorry”

 

Kara slumped onto the couch and formed a rock with her body. 

 

“Yeah, thank you”

 

“Hey, are you okay darling?”

 

She yearned for the day she could tell Lena what really was going on but not now maybe not anytime soon, it would hurt too damn much. 

 

“Yeah nah I’m just really tired, I think I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight” 

 

Lena understood so she helped her up from the couch and took her by the hand to her room, tucked Kara into bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading out leaving Kara to rest. 

 

“Ouch! What the heck”

 

She looked down, searching for the offensive object that just pierced her foot and she was confused to see a sharp pointy white tooth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! your comments and kudos do mean alot because I use them as motivation to write so please leave some here and share the fic around :) !


End file.
